Die Abenteuer des kleinen Moony Mondkalb
by typin' paw
Summary: Frühling ist die Zeit der großen Veränderungen. So auch für Remus Lupin. Findet heraus, welche Rolle Fenrir Greyback, Schokoladeneis und ein altes Kinderbuch dabei spielen.


_**A/N:** Woa, ich war lang nicht in der Gegend. Hab grad mein Studium beendet und ich kann euch sagen, das verschlingt eure Zeit nur so! Aber nun zur Sache: ich hab mir Gedanken gemacht über die Nacht in der Remus und Fenrir Greyback zum ersten Mal aufeinander treffen. Nachdem wir wissen, dass Remus von Greyback aus Rache an seinem Vater gebissen wurde, kann es sich bei dem Zusammentreffen nicht um einen Zufall gehandelt haben. Daraus ergibt sich die Frage, wie er es zustande gebracht hat, ein kleines Kind mitten in der Nacht ohne elterlichen Schutz aus dem Haus zu bekommen. Meine Antwort auf diese Frage…_

* * *

**Die Abenteuer des kleinen Moony Mondkalb**

Es ist ein schöner Tag.

Das erste Mal seit Wochen zeigt sich die Sonne. _Hallo Remus, hier bin ich wieder. Hast du mich vermisst?_ scheint sie zu flüstern, streichelt ihm mit warmen Fingern über die Haut, zwinkert ihm aus Wasserlacken und Fenstern zu und bringt ihn mit ihrem Strahlen zum Lächeln.

Blinzelnd sieht er zu Mummy auf. Er kann ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, es liegt im Schatten. Dennoch weiß Remus, dass auch sie strahlt. Mummy liebt den Frühling, genauso wie Remus. Den Geruch von nasser Erde und frischer Luft, die länger werdenden Tage, die Farben, das fröhliche Gezwitscher der Vögel…und nicht zuletzt das Eis, das Mummys beste Freundin Martha vom kleinen Café am Stadtrand nach der Wintersaison endlich wieder verkauft. Und genau dahin sind Mummy und Remus jetzt unterwegs, Hand in Hand, wie jeden Morgen.

Obwohl es bereits Anfang April ist und die Sonne scheint, ist die Luft nach einem langen und harten Winter noch sehr kalt. Deswegen stecken Remus Hände in Fäustlingen, sein Kopf in einer Bommelmütze und sein Hals in einem langen Schal, der hinter ihm im Dreck schleift. Zwei mal schon ist er darüber gestolpert, was die Knie seiner Hosen eindrucksvoll beweisen. Die Sachen sind aus Wolle und kratzen und jucken, aber Mummy hat sie selbst gestrickt und sie sind bunt und fröhlich und deswegen liebt Remus sie.

Das Café ist ein unscheinbarer kleiner Laden am Stadtrand von Hills Valley, das entgegen seinem Namen weder Täler noch Hügel zu bieten hat sondern ein verschlafenes kleines Nest umgeben von Kornfeldern und Schafsweiden ist. Das Café hat nur Raum für eine handvoll Leute, etwas mehr im Winter, wenn die Eismaschine keinen Platz wegnimmt. Das Gebäude ist sehr alt und riecht immer stark nach Zimt und Kaffeebohnen. So früh am Tag ist es üblicherweise bis auf Mummys Freundin Martha und eine junge Frau mit langen blonden Haaren und einem sehr runden Gesicht, die sich nach ihrem allmorgendlichen Spaziergang mit ihrem Hund einen Muntermacher holt, leer. Der Hund ist fast so groß wie Remus und hat schokobraunes Fell. Remus mag Hunde. Er hätte gerne selber einen, aber Daddy ist allergisch und mag nicht so viel Dreck im Haus.

Ein kleines goldenes Glöckchen bimmelt als Mummy die Tür zum Laden aufmacht. Eigentlich ist das Glöckchen unnötig, weil die Tür so laut in den Angeln quietscht, dass man es ohnehin nicht hören kann. Remus mag es trotzdem. Es ist wie ein Willkommensgruß. Mummy lässt seine Hand los und die Dielenbretter knarren als sie an ihm vorbei an die Theke läuft und ihrer besten Freundin um den Hals fällt. Obwohl sich die beiden täglich zum gemeinsamen Frühstück sehen, ist ihre Begrüßung jedes Mal so, als hätten sie sich seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr getroffen. Remus mag Martha sehr gerne – vor allem wegen dem Eis, das sie ihm mit einem nassen Kuss auf die Wange in die Hand drückt. Artig wie er ist, verzieht Remus keine Miene wegen dem Kuss und nimmt das Eis – das erste Eis des Jahres – mit leuchtenden Augen entgegen. Martha kennt ihn gut genug um seine Lieblingseissorte zu kennen: Schokolade. Zwei herrliche, glänzende Kugeln davon auf einer knusprigen, goldbraunen Waffel. Weil Mummy mit Martha gerne und lange plaudert – über Dinge die Remus meistens zu langweilig oder oft zu albern findet – erlaubt sie ihm, sein Eis draußen in der Sonne zu essen. Etwas unbeholfen wegen der wollenen Fäustlinge, balanciert Remus sein Eis während er die Tür öffnet. Vor dem Laden steht eine sehr alte Bank, deren Holz morsch und an einigen Stellen mit einer dünnen Schicht Moos überzogen ist. Weil es gestern Nacht stark geregnet hat, ist sie noch feucht, doch das stört Remus nicht. Mit einigen Mühen klettert er hinauf und lässt seine Beine baumeln. Die Sonne wärmt sein Gesicht während das Eis seinen Mund friert.

Plötzlich fällt ein Schatten auf ihn und Remus dreht sich verwundert um.

Hinter ihm steht ein großer Mann. Weil die Sonne von hinten auf ihn scheint, kann er das Gesicht des Mannes nicht erkennen, nur seine Zähne, die ihn anblitzen.

„Hallo, kleiner Mann. Neben dir noch frei?" die Stimme ist rau und kratzig und erinnert Remus vage an ein Knurren. Aber er kann ein Lächeln hören, also nickt er zaghaft.

Der Mann nimmt neben ihm Platz und nun kann er auch sein Gesicht sehen. Es ist sehr haarig und faltig und stellenweise kann er helle Linien sehen, die kreuz und quer über die sonst recht dunkle Haut verlaufen. Das schwarze Haar ist sehr schmutzig und ungepflegt, klebt an einigen Stellen förmlich an seinem Kopf und steht an anderen borstig ab. Gelegentlich fängt sich ein Sonnenstrahl in einer vereinzelten Strähne grauen Haares und blinkt darin und glitzert. Während er es sich auf der Bank neben Remus gemütlich macht, seufzt er tief. Er lässt seinen Blick über die Gegend schweifen – Marthas Café, die vom Regen feuchte Straße, die niedrigen Steinmauern gegenüber hinter denen Schafe auf ihrer Weide grasen – bevor er kurz in die Sonne blinzelt und sich dann mit einem breiten Lächeln Remus zuwendet.

„Bisschen kalt für ein Eis, findest du nicht?" fragt er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Seine Zähne sind gelb und unregelmäßig und ein Hauch schlechten Atems streicht Remus um die Nase. Zaghaft schüttelt er den Kopf.

„Wie heißt du, mein Sohn?"

Verunsichert runzelt Remus die Stirn und presst die Lippen zusammen, während er versucht, dem Blick des Fremden auszuweichen, dessen blutunterlaufene Augen ihn irritieren.

„Was'n los mit dir?" fragt ihn der Mann freundlich. „Hast du deine Zunge verschluckt?"

Energisch schüttelt Remus den Kopf.

„Ich darf nicht mit Fremden sprechen", sagt er leise und versteckt sich hinter seinem Eis, das mittlerweile trotz der Kälte begonnen hat, die Waffel hinunterzulaufen.

„Oh", sagt der Fremde wissend und bemüht sich um ein noch breiteres Lächeln. Er streckt Remus eine breite, haarige Hand entgegen. Die Fingernägel sind lang, an manchen Stellen abgebrochen oder eingerissen und sehr schmutzig. Er nickt ihm ermutigend zu. Remus wirft einen schnellen Blick zurück in Marthas Café, wie um seine Mutter um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Doch sie ist nach wie vor tief in ihr Gespräch mit ihrer besten Freundin vertieft. Zögernd nimmt er die angebotene Hand: „Ich bin Fenrir", stellt sich der Mann vor. „Jetzt da wir keine Fremden mehr sind, kannst du mir sicher auch deinen Namen sagen, nicht wahr?"

„Remus", sagt Remus zögernd.

„Hallo Remus", sagt Fenrir mit leuchtenden Augen und sein Lächeln wird zu einem Grinsen. „Sag, kannst du schon lesen?"

„Ein bisschen", sagt Remus und spürt, wie er rot anläuft. Mummy hat ihm das Alphabet beigebracht und ihre Handschrift kann er auch schon recht gut lesen, aber Daddys Schrift könnte genauso gut von einem anderen Planeten stammen.

Fenrir nickt anerkennend: „Nicht schlecht. Wenn das so ist, hab ich was für dich." Er kramt ein wenig in der Tasche seines schäbigen braunen Mantels und zieht dann ein Buch hervor. Es ist ein Kinderbuch mit einem verschlissenen blauen Einband, auf dem ein blassgraues Wesen mit großen, bleichen Augen zu sehen ist. Es trägt einen gelben Zylinder auf dem runden Kopf und schwingt einen rosa Regenschirm – schwingt ihn tatsächlich, denn das Buch hat scheinbar Bilder, die sich bewegen. Genauso wie die wenigen Bilder in Daddys Büchern. Das zerlaufene Schokoladeneis fällt achtlos zu Boden als Remus mit großen Augen nach dem Buch greift, das Fenrir ihm hinhält. Schon immer wollte er ein bewegtes Buch für sich. All seine Bücher, die er von Mummy bekommt, sind zwar wunderschön und bunt aber abgesehen davon ein wenig leblos. Mit etwas Mühe kann Remus den Titel des Buches entziffern: _Die Abenteuer des kleinen Moony Mondkalb_ von Peculia Q. Dearwinks.

„Das ist die Geschichte von Moony. Von ihm hast du sicher schon viel gehört nicht wahr?"

Remus schüttelt den Kopf während er vorsichtig mit seiner behandschuhten Hand über den Zylinder des bleichen Wesens streicht. Es kichert lautlos, zieht den Hut, verbeugt sich tief und zwinkert Remus zu.

„Echt nicht? Erstaunlich. Ich glaub', ich hab' noch nie ein Kind in deinem Alter getroffen, das Moonys Geschichten nicht kennt. Nun, klein Moony ist ein sehr lebendiges Kerlchen. Wenn du ihn zum Beispiel auf Seite drei höflich darum bittest, erzählt er dir seine Geschichte sogar selbst. Ich würd' es dir allerdings nicht empfehlen. Du musst wissen, das Buch ist schon sehr alt. Es hat mal mir gehört, als ich ungefähr so alt war wie du. Ich fürchte, in all den Jahren hat er ganz schön viel Staub schlucken müssen, der arme kleine Kerl. Könnte mir vorstellen, dass seine Stimme etwas darunter gelitten hat…", sagt Fenrir nachdenklich.

Klein Moony winkt Remus zu und verschwindet plötzlich vom Einband des Buches. Entgeistert starrt Remus auf die Stelle, an der es bis eben noch gewesen war. Doch schon nach einem kurzen Augenblick ist es zurück, stampft verärgert mit seinem merkwürdigen kleinen Fuß auf, gestikuliert heftig und verschwindet wieder. Remus wendet sich etwas hilflos Fenrir zu.

„Es will, dass du ihm nachläufst", lacht er. Remus starrt ungläubig. „Du sollst das Buch aufschlagen und dir die Seiten anschauen", kichert Fenrir vergnügt. „Moony ist ein Mondkalb. Die gibt es wirklich, hast du das gewusst? Ganz seltene Tierchen, diese Mondkälber. Moonys Geschichte ist natürlich nur erfunden, aber…jede gute Geschichte hat schließlich ihren wahren Kern."

Einen langen Moment sitzen die Beiden schweigend nebeneinander, während Remus durch die Seiten des alten Kinderbuches blättert. Moony scheint hocherfreut, einen neuen Kameraden gefunden zu haben und führt ihn lautlos lachend durch seine liebevoll gestaltete Heimat bis zu einer kunstvollen Doppelseite fast am Ende des Buches. Die Szenerie zeigt ein Kornfeld bei Nacht, genau so eines wie das hinter Remus Haus. Im Hintergrund kann man eine niedrige Steinmauer erkennen, die das Feld umgibt. Die Nacht ist finster und klar, was heißt, dass man eigentlich viele Sterne sehen können müsste, aber der gigantische Vollmond in der Mitte der Doppelseite überstrahlt sie mit Leichtigkeit. Eine unsichtbare Windböe fährt durch das hohe Korn und wiegt es sanft. Moony springt aus dem Nirgendwo, grinst breit und stößt einen stummen Pfiff aus. Sofort taucht zwischen den langen Halmen eine Schar von bleichen Mondkälbern auf, die sich alle an der Hand nehmen und einen wilden, ausgelassenen Tanz unter dem Vollmond beginnen.

„Den _Reigen der Mondkälber_ kann man mit sehr viel Glück wirklich beobachten", reißt Fenrir Remus zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Als er aufsieht, merkt er, dass der große Mann ihn die ganze Zeit mit einem merkwürdigen, amüsierten Blick beobachtet und er spürt, wie seine Wangen rot anlaufen. „Es heißt, sie feiern damit den Tod des Winters. Man kann sie angeblich besonders zu Beginn des Frühlings beim Tanzen sehen. In Kornfeldern und immer nur zu Vollmond, genau wie in dem Buch. Es soll ein Anblick sein, den man sein Leben lang nicht mehr vergisst."

Fenrir gibt Remus einen Moment, um seine Worte wirken zu lassen. Er beobachtet, wie seine Augen vor Aufregung immer größer werden, als ihm langsam die geographischen Besonderheiten seines Heimatdorfes bewusst werden.

„Zu gerne würde ich mal dieses Spektakel sehen, du nicht? Zu dumm nur, dass Mondkälber so verdammt scheu sind. Nur Kinder erlauben sie in ihrer Nähe. Ich glaube, es ist überhaupt nur einer halben handvoll Erwachsener je gelungen, einen Blick auf sie zu werfen", aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er, wie Remus aufgeregt auf seinem Platz hin und herrutscht.

„Ähm, Sir-"

„Fenrir", unterbricht er ihn gut gelaunt.

„Fenrir…wann ist Vollmond?"

* * *

_**A/N:** So, das war's. Ich hoffe, euch hat's gefallen. Wenn ja, lasst mir eine kleine Review da. Wenn nein…auch. Vielen Dank an alle, die _Blutige Würmer_ gelesen haben und ein riesiges, dickes Bussi an **tamaerle** und **Chili loves you** für ihre tollen Reviews. Das war meine ganz spezielle Sorte Schokolade als ich an dieser ... netten Diplomarbeit schreiben musste!_


End file.
